Where Lights Won't Chase us
by SpookyTwi
Summary: In a city known as Megalopolis, vigilantes like Bia and Riku work together to fight injustice. Though they're great friends, Bia's recent feelings put her on a new mission. One shot. Gift fic for Shinya of the KH community. AU as well.


**(AN: Hey guys! Twi here with the second gift fic I made. This time, for Shinya of the KH Amino. Shinya is "Bia" in this story. Hope you enjoy, and here's "Where Lights Won't Chase us." And I don't own KH)**

Nighttime in the city had always been Bia's favorite time of day. She was a creature of the night, and creeping through the moon soaked alleyways allowed her to be calm from the hustles of the day. No lights ever followed her at night besides her silent companion, the moon. She appeared to carry no weapons, but she had the ability to use psychokinesis.

This power allowed her to have a penetrating vision of sorts. She could see outlines of creatures, and had a general sense so that no one could sneak up on her. She could pick up other objects to throw around, she could fly for a while. She even could replicate weapons, making them out of pure energy. Her energy was colored ultramarine, and her eyes would become the pure dark blue when she used her powers, deviating from the regular hazel she usually donned.

The nineteen year old was only slightly tall, with a mess of shortish, shaggy brown hair. She wore a dark red long sleeve shirt, and black pants, along with a denim jacket on top. She snuck through the streets on a mission tonight. In the day, she slept while her sister Fia want to work. In the night, the roles were reversed as Fia slept and Bia worked.

Bia worked as a vigilante, and had since she had turned thirteen. She and Fia didn't recall their parents, but the twins had stuck together to survive in the city that spanned the continent, Megalopolis. Though Bia didn't work alone, she had a partner. Her partner was a boy named Riku.

They had met when Bia's very first vigilante job had gone wrong. The man who hired her was trying to capture her, but Riku had saved the day. He had been nearby, and come in to rescue her. Riku had some odd abilities himself. The boy could manipulate darkness, even using it to power himself up, and wielded a dark, bat wing-like blade he called Soul Eater.

Despite all this, Riku was actually a kind soul. After their first meeting, Bia saved Riku's skin when he was surrounded by a gang, and Bia overloaded their brains with Psychokinesis. After that, they agreed to start going on missions together. Together they found jobs, rescuing hostages, and stealing when needed. They beat up people too, but their one rule was that they never killed anyone. They would incapacitate their opponents, but they wouldn't kill.

So Bia made her way to the usual place, where her and Riku always met. The "usual place" was a small abandoned basement that wasn't connected to the club that lay above it. It was so shadowed that only a trained eye could pick out the entrance. Fortunately, with her night vision, and Riku's darkness manipulation, both could find their way in easily.

Putting the key into the lock, and pulling the door open, Bia saw Riku sitting on their junk couch, reading a book. There wasn't much light in the place, save a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Riku looked up at the noise, and nodded. "Hey Bia." He said as she came in.

"Hey Riku." Bia replied. She came inside, and Riku was brought more into the light. His gray hair was about the same length as her own, and his eyes were a piercing ice blue. He had his usual outfit on, with its whites, yellows, and blacks, and his usual baggy jeans. His arms were always bare, and Bia didn't think she had ever seen them covered. He smiled at her as she sat down next to him.

Riku was silent for a moment, and Bia's mind quickly wandered. She had realized recently she had a new job to do, and that was to tell Riku about her feelings. She knew that the fluttering in her stomach, her nervousness, and just Riku being himself, the kind but strong young vigilante all added up to only one possible answer. Bia had a huge crush on Riku. But suddenly, Bia realized Riku was talking to her, and she quickly snapped out of her reverie.

"Sorry… what?" She said in confusion. Riku smirked.

"Well, I was trying to tell you about our job tonight, but it looks like you weren't paying attention. Guess I'll start over."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bia flushed, in combination from her feelings and the situation.

"Hey, no need to be so embarrassed. But if there's anything you'd like to talk about, then please tell me, and we can talk about it. We can't be distracted while we're working after all." Riku pointed out. He sounded so sincere that Bia almost spit it out.

"Well… it's nothing. Nothing that can't wait until we're done tonight." Bia insisted.

"Well… if you're sure…" Riku said, unconvinced.

"I'm sure. Just… tell me about what the job is." Bia requested.

"...All right. Well tonight, we're gonna go on a rescue mission." Riku began. "Apparently a musician named Demyx, the self proclaimed "Melodious Nocturne" was kidnapped, and our client wants him back."

"Got it. Do we know who the captor is?"

"Yeah. The guy calls himself Vanitas." Riku showed Bia a picture of a boy with golden amber eyes around their age with spiky black hair and a wild look in his eyes. In other words, the dream guy of every rebellious teenage girl. "He may have had a co-conspirator. Our client, is Demyx's sister, and she said that she doesn't want us to start any fights. She just said get in and out as quick as possible."

"Alright, is she coming with us?"

"No, she's unable to."

"Okay. And we know where, right?"

"Yeah. He's kept somewhere in one of Eraqus's hotels." Riku said. "This one." He pointed at one on a map, and Bia nodded.

Eraqus was the president of Kingdom Hearts, the massive organization that controlled Megalopolis. He owned much of the city, but mostly let the city run itself. He had so much money that he pretty much didn't care what happened, and he was old now too. His three children, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus mostly controlled the city now, though Eraqus's name still went on most property.

The hotel that Demyx was being held at was a famous one for top ten places to never go in Megalopolis. This was because it was run by the organized crime of the city. So Bia and Riku now had to go there.

"What's our target look like?" Bia asked. Riku showed her the picture of a sandy-haired musician, his hair in a mullet with a cheesy smirk. He looked like a musician all right. "All right. I assume you already came up with a plan?"

"Yup. My job, I come up with the plan, just like when you get a job, you come up with a plan." Riku reminded her. "Anyways, Demyx is being held in the basement somewhere. There's an access tunnel inside with an inoperable camera, and we should be able to get in that way. I'll keep us disguised in the shadows, if you can just push that guards away mentally."

"Of course. A dangerous mission, but it seems doable." Bia said.

"I wouldn't have took the job if I didn't think we could do it." Riku said with a smile. "You ready?"

"I'm ready." So they set off into the the warm spring night. Bia scanned the alleys as they walked through the night. No one was around, most people were asleep this late into the night, but some animals were active.

While they walked, Bia tried to think of how she would complete her mission of telling Riku her feelings about him. But that was the trouble. There really was no way to plan telling him. It would just… have to be right, and she wouldn't know when that would be.

But on the other hand, she didn't know if Riku felt the same way. If he did, she couldn't wait forever, or Riku might move on. It was a serious dilemma for her, but she didn't have much time to ponder it as she saw the old hotel looming over them. Riku signaled to her silently, and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"Alright, we're here. Just follow my lead, we'll be going in through the steam tunnels." Bia nodded, heating up slightly with his close proximity. Oblivious though, Riku snuck over to the grate, and pried it up. He motioned for Bia to go first, who nodded, and Riku came down the long ladder after her, closing the grate. Once they reached the bottom, Riku pulled out a map.

"So the maintenance tunnel is in the steam tunnels?" Bia asked.

"Yeah. These places have been out of commission for years, so the maintenance tunnel that leads into the hotel is too." Riku answered.

"Right." Bia said. The tunnel as pitch black, and though she could see, Bia held out the palm of her hand, which crackled with the ultramarine colored energy. "Which way do we go?"

Riku pointed down the largest tunnel. "That way." So they walked down it. The tunnels were large and dry, their footsteps echoing loudly. The walk was long, so Bia decided to break the silence before they reached their destination.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Bia?"

"I just wanted to ask… if you wanted to hang out or something, after the mission." Bia said.

Riku was silent. "Yeah, sure. It would break the monotony of not hanging out like we usually do." Bia smiled.

"True. But don't you have that friend of yours, Sora?" Bia pointed out.

"He's more like my brother, and besides, like your sister Fia, Sora's busy a lot. He had a girlfriend now. Some girl called Jay." Riku said.

"Oh, that's cool. Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's good for Sora."

More silence. "Who knows? Maybe Fia will too."

"I dunno, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"True, but we should probably focus on the mission." Bia said, refocusing.

"Yeah. The entrance shouldn't be too far ahead. Should be…" he paused, rechecking the map. "There." He pointed at a heavy iron door. "Ready?"

"It's showtime." The two friends approached the door, which took some mental reconfiguring from Bia to unlock its lock. But soon enough, it swung open silently. The two were now in an old hallway, with the smell of musty carpet, and no lights. Bia didn't dare light it up this time. Riku offered his hand. That was the way they could share powers after all. So she took it, hoping that Riku wasn't watching her blush.

Together, they began shade walking, or being invisible in shadows, as long as no one knew they were there. They progressed for a while, down the white-walled hallway. At the end was a bookcase, facing away. "We'll have to move it. Is anyone past it?" Riku asked.

"No. No one's in the room." Bia whispered back. Her eyes glowing, she lifted the bookcase ever so slightly with her mind, and shifted it to the side. They slid into the room, and Bia put it back. They moved through the room, which was dimly lit by a single bulb, and quickly moved to the shadows.

"Can you try and locate Demyx?" Riku asked. She nodded, scanning through the basement. It took around ten minutes of searching through the walls for Bia to finally locate a tied up figure, and the route to him that they would need to take. She squeezed Riku's hand to let him know that she was ready. He nodded as she led them out of the room.

The basement was still mostly silent and empty, the smells of dust and carpet filled the air, as though no one had cleaned here in many years, which they probably hadn't.

Only a few members of the janitorial crew passed by, so bored and tired that they likely wouldn't have noticed the two vigilantes even if they weren't shade walking. The two finally reached the door that led to the room Demyx was being held in. It lacked a door, so the two could see the musician tiredly tapping his foot and humming.

This was the pair's chance, so they snuck in, still cloaked in shadows. Riku smirked. "Too easy." Coming out of the shadows caused Demyx to jerk up from his slumped position. His eyes were wild, but he must have sensed something was off, because he whisper yelled at them.

"Who are you?!"

"We're the ones sent by your sister to get you out of here." Bia answered, her voice lowered too.

Demyx breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried that I might never get out. I'll be excited to see Larxene again."

"I'm sure she'll be excited to see you too, but we have to hurry and get out of here before-" Riku said.

"Before what, I may ask?" Came a drawling voice the two vigilantes whirled around to see Vanitas, a smug look on his face. "Before you get caught? Well that's a good idea! Too bad I'm here." He laughed, an awful laugh dripping with false sympathy and amusement. He pulled out a sword. It was an odd key-like blade, that seemed to be like two blades fused together. They both stared dumbfounded at the odd blade. Demyx finally voiced what they were thinking.

"What the heck is that?!" Demyx asked incredulously.

"Oh this? It's my weapon. Call it the x-blade. It's an old project made by Eraqus. Supposedly the blade can control people's hearts. He tried to use it to bring back his brother, Xehanort, after he died. But when Xehanort came back he was a shell. He had to destroy Xehanort to end his suffering." He smirked at the blade. "The power really isn't that it can control living hearts. It can bring back husks. So once I beat you three, I think you'll really like working with me. Holding his blade ready, he dashed at the two.

Bia and Riku scattered, and Riku dodge rolled over to Demyx, slashing his bonds. The musician backed against a wall, and began throwing open the cabinet doors that lined it.

Meanwhile, Vanitas fought the two vigilantes at the same time. He had split the blade in two, and used one to counter each of them. Vanitas laughed again. "Don't get too cocky now!" He kicked Bia in the stomach, knocking her down, and the energy sword she had been using vanished as her concentration broke. In one sweeping motion, he connected with Riku's head, not quite knocking him out, but was enough to ground him. Vanitas, his eyes full of maliciousness, advanced on them.

Demyx charged out of nowhere, gripping a sitar and yelling "DANCE WATER D-" before he was cut off by Vanitas knocking him out with the x-blade. Bia was still trying to regain enough concentration to use her powers but the pounding in her head screamed in protests. Vanitas advanced, smirking again.

"Thanks for enlisting." He laughed again, and the last thing Bia knew before everything went black was Vanitas raising the x-blade, and Riku screaming

"NO!" While a massive energy wave passed over her. Then she fainted.

.

..

…

There was a light above her now. She was laying on something soft, and something was holding her hand. A voice slowly reached her. "Bia… please. Please wake up… I know you can hear me…" Who was that…? Why did it sound so familiar. For a moment, Bia relaxed in the comfortable trance before everything came flooding back at once. She sat up rapidly.

"Riku!" She gasped as she did. Riku, who as it turned out was the one holding her hand gently pushed her back down onto the couch. They were in the usual place.

"Woah, hold on there Bia. You suffered a strong blow to the head when you fell. You need to relax for a little." Bia nodded at this, laying down.

"What happened?"

"I… I used my strongest power, and infused myself with darkness to get enough power to overcome Vanitas. I knocked him out and turned him in." Riku said. "I was worried about you. I carried you here, but you weren't responding for a while."

"You were… worried?"

"Of course I was, you're my partner!" He said, surprised she even need ask. "And that means we stick together, no matter what!"

Bia smiled weakly. "So the mission is done."

"Yeah. Demyx got free."

"I… have another one." Bia told Riku.

"Don't you think that you should try and get better before thinking about work again?" Riku asked.

"This one… can be done here…" Bia said. "Only I can do it…" Riku raised his eyebrows, and Bia slowly sat herself up. She stared directly into Riku's eyes, and managed out. "My mission, Riku… is to tell you the truth."

"Truth? What are you talking about?" Riku asked, looking concerned. "Bia, I-" but he was cut off by Bia kissing him on the lips. She broke away after a moment, smiling.

"That truth."

"Bia, I…" Riku struggled to find words.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but-"

"...I can't believe you didn't tell me before!" Riku finished. "Do you have any idea how long I've liked you?"

"Um… not as long as I've liked you?" Bia answered. Riku chuckled.

"I guess I don't know for sure. But it's been a while. And… tonight, when Vanitas attacked you… I lost it because of you. I couldn't bear to see you hurt like that." Riku admitted.

"Aww…" Bia smiled quickly. "Thanks Riku." Riku smiled happily at the girl. "Hey Riku?"

"Yes Bia?"

"If you want to make my night, will you hold me?" Bia asked with a smile.

"All you need to do is ask." So Riku kissed her gently, and laid on the couch next to her. He wrapped her arms around her, while she rested her hands and head upon his chest, listening to the best of his heart.

"I love you, Bia. No matter where, I'll defend you. Even if we have to stay in the shadows, where lights won't chase us." Riku told her.

"And I love you, Riku. It doesn't matter in the light or the darkness. I'll always be there."

Far above in the sky, though the two vigilantes would never know, two stars grew close together, right above them.

 **(AN: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed Where Lights Won't Chase us! Please make sure to visit the KH Amino, and I'll see you guys next time! Twi out!)**


End file.
